


Never be the same again

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve e Bucky hanno trascorso la loro prima notte d'amore dopo settant'anni di attesa e Steve è al settimo cielo, sperando che ciò abbia fugato tutti i dubbi e le paure di Bucky. Ma non è così. Il Soldato d'Inverno non riesce a scendere a patti con ciò che è stato e i sensi di colpa lo devastano. Steve dovrà di nuovo usare tutta la sua dolcezza per consolare il suo compagno e farlo sentire finalmente a casa.<br/>Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono queste mie storie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never be the same again

**Never be the same again**

_I thought that we would just be friends_

_Things will never be the same again_

_It’s just the beginning it’s not the end_

_Things will never be the same again_

_It’s not a secret anymore_

_Now we’ve opened up the door_

_Starting tonight and from now on_

_We’ll never, never be the same again._

_(“Never be the same again” -Melanie C feat. Lisa ‘Left Eye’ Lopez)_

La mattina dopo la loro prima notte d’amore, Steve si svegliò molto presto, in preda a un turbine di emozioni fortissime e ancora incredulo al pensiero che ciò che aveva desiderato per più di settant’anni si fosse finalmente realizzato. Restò per molto tempo a guardare Bucky che era ancora addormentato tra le sue braccia, finalmente rilassato e tranquillo e con il viso coperto dalle ciocche disordinate dei capelli. Alla fine realizzò che era tutto vero e che sarebbe anche stata ora di alzarsi. Accarezzò delicatamente i capelli di Bucky e gli posò un lieve bacio sulla testa prima di lasciare il letto.

“Bentornato a casa, Bucky” gli sussurrò appena, per non svegliarlo.

Voleva che quella fosse una mattina speciale per entrambi, la loro prima mattina insieme come una vera coppia. Steve arrossiva ancora al solo pensarci, ma si sentiva anche invadere da un senso di totale beatitudine e appagamento: quello era il coronamento di tutti i suoi sogni, anche di quelli più improbabili.

Trattenendosi a stento dal mettersi a cantare per casa, il Capitano si recò in bagno e si fece una doccia veloce, poi si vestì e si preparò il più in fretta possibile per avere il tempo di recarsi al forno e comprare tutto quello che gli fosse venuto in mente per festeggiare con una colazione strepitosa.

Circa una ventina di minuti più tardi, la tavola della cucina era imbandita con ciambelle, pancake e pane tostato, con una scelta di varie marmellate e la stanza profumava dell’aroma delizioso del caffè appena fatto.

Steve era molto soddisfatto di sé.

Bucky apparve qualche tempo dopo, anche lui reduce da un tranquillo riposo e da una doccia rilassante. Entrò in cucina e si fermò sulla soglia, perplesso, osservando tutto quel ben di Dio.

“Aspetti qualcuno per colazione?” chiese.

“Aspettavo te, Buck” rispose Steve sfoderando uno dei suoi sorrisi più luminosi.

Il giovane non sembrò altrettanto soddisfatto e squadrò tutte quelle prelibatezze con occhio critico.

“Da quello che hai messo in tavola, direi piuttosto che stessi aspettando il Settimo Cavalleggeri” commentò in tono pratico. “Comunque, ti sei risparmiato la fatica, perché con tutta questa roba ci faremo colazione per una settimana almeno.”

 _Potrebbe anche mostrarsi un tantino più entusiasta, però…_ , fu il fugace pensiero di uno Steve che cominciava a sentirsi vagamente deluso.

“Ho pensato che… che avevamo qualcosa da festeggiare” disse quindi Rogers, provando la sensazione di uno studente sotto esame.

“Ti riferisci a quello che è successo stanotte?”

“Ma certo che mi riferisco a quello, Bucky, a che altro, sennò?” esclamò alla fine Steve, avvilito. “Non ti sembra che sia qualcosa da festeggiare?”

Bucky si sedette a tavola, riflettendoci per un po’.

“Sinceramente? Non lo so” rispose poi.

“ _Non lo sai?_ ” trasecolò Steve, cui parve crollare il mondo addosso. “Cristo, Bucky, a volte proprio non ti capisco! Allora spiegami, secondo te cos’è stato quello… quello che è successo tra noi stanotte?”

“Direi qualcosa di molto bello…e anche di molto sbagliato” fu la risposta del giovane Soldato, che destabilizzò totalmente Rogers.

“Sbagliato? Ma… perché _sbagliato?_ Mi era sembrato che… insomma… che anche tu fossi d’accordo…”

“Il problema non è che cosa ne penso io, ma cosa ne pensi tu, Steve” replicò Bucky, fissando intensamente il compagno.

“Cosa ne penso io? C’è bisogno di chiederlo? Io sono… sono immensamente felice” confessò Steve, arrossendo. “Ho aspettato questo momento per settant’anni, forse anche di più, credevo di averti perduto per sempre e invece ora sei qui e stiamo insieme e…”

“E come corri e non ti rendi neanche conto di quello che hai appena detto” fece Bucky, interrompendolo bruscamente.

“Sì, beh, lo so, scusa” disse il Capitano, imbarazzato e mortificato. “Hai ragione, corro troppo, tu hai appena cominciato a ricordare e io già parlo di una vita insieme. Mi dispiace, so che devi ancora pensarci e capire…”

“Te l’ho già detto, Steve, non sono io il problema, sei tu” ripeté laconico il Soldato d’Inverno.

Questa volta il Capitano non seppe proprio cosa replicare e si limitò a guardare il compagno con un’aria totalmente delusa.

“Non capisci nemmeno di cosa sto parlando” continuò Bucky, con un lieve sorriso e un tono intenerito che, in qualche modo, rincuorarono Steve. “Hai detto di aver aspettato tutto questo per settant’anni, il che significa che tu desideravi il tuo amico, Bucky Barnes. Era con lui che volevi stare, no? E’ di lui che sei sempre stato innamorato…”

Steve si domandò vagamente se questa fissazione per gli interrogatori gli si fosse sviluppata nei lunghi anni in cui era stato il Soldato d’Inverno…

“Era al tuo amico che hai pensato stanotte, non è così? Era lui che avresti voluto nel tuo letto” incalzò Bucky.

“Siete la stessa persona” tentò di protestare Rogers, che iniziava a pensare che Bucky avesse qualche problema di personalità multipla o cose del genere. “Sei tu che continui a parlare di te stesso come se si trattasse di qualcun altro! Adesso hai anche ricordato molte cose del tuo passato, del _nostro_ passato insieme… ora anche tu ricordi di essere Bucky Barnes.”

“Ricordo buona parte della nostra infanzia e adolescenza, questo è vero” concesse Bucky. “So che quegli episodi li ho vissuti realmente e che fanno parte del mio passato. Questo, però, non vuol dire che io sia ancora il ragazzo che conoscevi. Dannazione, Steve, a volte sembri talmente ingenuo… hai mai pensato che ho trascorso molti più anni come Soldato d’Inverno di quanti ne abbia vissuti come Bucky Barnes? Fatti un paio di conti…”

“Tu non sei il Soldato d’Inverno” replicò convinto Steve. “Altrimenti non ti saresti disperato come hai fatto ieri sera, non avresti pianto in quel modo e non mi avresti… lasciato fare, dopo. Senza contare che dubito fortemente che il Soldato d’Inverno abbia mai intavolato una tranquilla conversazione con qualcuno come stai facendo tu adesso…”

La battuta fece sorridere Bucky suo malgrado.

“Su questo hai ragione” ribatté, “ma io non sto dicendo di essere il Soldato d’Inverno: sto semplicemente cercando di spiegarti che non sono più neanche il Bucky che conoscevi e che amavi. A volte penso che non dovresti nemmeno chiamarmi ancora con quel nomignolo…”

Quest’ultima frase sconvolse del tutto il povero Steve.

“E come dovrei chiamarti, allora? Con un fischio?” esclamò, sconcertato.

“Mi chiamo James, no? Potresti chiamarmi così.”

Rogers si lasciò cadere sulla sedia di fronte al compagno, sentendosi paurosamente vicino al crollo.

“Non ti ho mai chiamato James” protestò. “Nessuno di quelli che ti era vicino e ti voleva bene ti chiamava così. Sei sempre stato Bucky… per me e per tutti.”

“Ma adesso sono una persona diversa, qualcuno che ha passato delle esperienze che lo hanno cambiato, nel bene e nel male. Tu questo non lo accetti e ti illudi di poter riavere il tuo Bucky di un tempo.”

“Non mi illudo, lo so che hai sofferto tanto, ma ora che ti sono vicino ti aiuterò e…”

“Non si tratta solo di quello che ho sofferto _io_ , ma di quello che ho fatto ad altri, a tante persone. Sono stato un killer per anni, ho ucciso, ho commesso stragi e attentati obbedendo all’Hydra… proprio alla stessa Hydra che Bucky Barnes combatteva” continuò il giovane. Adesso il suo sguardo era perduto in lontananza, come se stesse rievocando qualcosa di molto doloroso. “Tu sai che sono stato allo Smithsonian. Beh, ricorderai anche tu che in quelle immagini e didascalie il tuo amico è ricordato come un eroe di guerra e io… io spesso penso che quel Bucky si vergognerebbe di me, di quello che sono diventato.”

Steve si sentì serrare il cuore da una morsa di angoscia. Non aveva ancora mai pensato alla cosa in quei termini e ciò la rendeva ancora più terribile…

“Non è stata colpa tua” mormorò, straziato. “Ti hanno catturato, costretto, plagiato e torturato…”

“Avrei potuto ribellarmi o, se non altro, avrei potuto uccidermi” ribatté Bucky, abbassando lo sguardo sotto il peso del rimorso. “Il tuo amico, l’eroe di guerra, si sarebbe fatto ammazzare prima di cedere ai suoi nemici…”

Steve si alzò dalla sedia, fece il giro del tavolo e andò a inginocchiarsi di fronte a Bucky, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo obbligò a guardarlo in faccia.

“Infatti, è stato proprio quello che hai cercato di fare quando l’Hydra ha tentato di catturarti di nuovo” gli disse, scandendo bene le parole. “Ti sei puntato la pistola alla testa e saresti morto se non fossi intervenuto. Se non lo hai fatto prima, è soltanto perché ti tenevano in uno stato di sedazione che ti impediva di pensare lucidamente, ma non appena hai potuto _scegliere_ ti sei ribellato: prima sull’Helicarrier, quando hai deciso di salvarmi la vita, poi in quel vicolo di New York quando hai minacciato di spararti piuttosto che consegnarti nuovamente all’Hydra. _Questo_ è esattamente ciò che mi dimostra che Bucky Barnes, il mio amico, l’eroe di guerra o come altro lo vuoi definire, è ancora dentro di te.”

Davanti a questa difesa appassionata, Bucky non trovò nulla da replicare e si limitò a fissare Steve con occhi che tradivano una speranza appena accennata.

“Io amavo il Bucky di allora, è vero, ma amo anche il Bucky che sei diventato: un giovane uomo che ha sofferto tanto, che ha sopportato cose che avrebbero fatto impazzire chiunque e che, alla fine, è riuscito a liberarsi da quella schiavitù e che ogni giorno combatte per ricostruire la sua vita” affermò con decisione il Capitano. “Bucky Barnes è un eroe non per quello che ha fatto in guerra negli anni Quaranta, ma per ciò che affronta quotidianamente, con una forza d’animo e un coraggio che nessun soldato ha avuto mai. Tu dici che il te stesso di allora si vergognerebbe di te? Io invece ti dico che sarebbe incredibilmente fiero di quello che hai saputo fare e di come sei riuscito a reagire. Credimi, lo conosco meglio di te e so anche cosa ti direbbe, perché è lo stesso che ha sempre detto a un ragazzino fragile e mingherlino che si cacciava sempre nei guai: ti direbbe che _non devi dimostrare niente_.”

La stessa frase che Bucky aveva detto a Steve la sera prima di partire per la Gran Bretagna, quando lo rimproverava per la sua ostinazione nel volersi arruolare a tutti i costi.

Quelle quattro parole andarono a toccare qualcosa nel profondo di Bucky, una corda scoperta del suo cuore, un ricordo non ancora ritornato alla mente ma sepolto nella parte più vera di sé.

“Io… io lo dissi a te, quella sera…” mormorò, stupito di essere riuscito a riportarlo alla memoria.

“Dillo a te stesso, ora, Bucky. Adesso sei tu che hai bisogno di sentirtelo dire” insisté Steve, continuando a tenergli teneramente il viso tra le mani e a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Non ho niente da dimostrare…” ripeté Bucky, quasi frastornato.

“E nemmeno niente di cui ti debba vergognare, cerca di mettertelo bene in testa” asserì convinto Steve. Poi si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, ricordando anche lui quella sera. “Se pensi davvero le cose che hai detto finora, sei un cretino più di quanto abbia mai creduto!”

“E tu sei un imbecille…” replicò commosso Bucky.

Questa volta, però, non fu un semplice abbraccio affettuoso a concludere lo scambio di battute dei due amici: Steve avvolse Bucky in una stretta protettiva e rassicurante e un bacio lungo, intenso e dolcissimo li unì per un tempo infinito. L’amicizia nata tanti anni prima era cresciuta fino a evolversi in un sentimento d’amore incondizionato e sconfinato, che pian piano avrebbe saputo sciogliere ogni tensione e sconfiggere ostacoli e difficoltà.

La loro unione, adesso come allora, sarebbe stata la loro vera forza.

 

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
